Vati
by Aceite y Agua
Summary: Esta es una historia sobre como Germania se convirtió en padre. Y Prusia en hijo. Especialmente para Tari en su cumpleaños, que fue ayer, muchas felicidades :D ADVERTENCIA DE VIOLACIÓN
1. Chapter 1

**Summary: **Esta es una historia sobre como Germania se convirtió en padre. Y Prusia en hijo. Especialmente para Tari en su cumpleaños, que fue ayer, muchas felicidades :D

**Disclaimer: **Nunca creímos que se podría escribir una historia sobre Prusia en la que nadie dijera la palabra "awesome" y aun así aquí está. No te enfades Himaruya, es porque no sabe hablar.

* * *

**Vati**

Germania mira a Prusia... acostado en el suelo, llorando como... ehm, pues un bebé que es, claro está, se pasa una mano por el pelo y se pregunta por qué demonios se tenía que meter en ese lío.

Prusia tiene las piernecitas y los bracitos encogidos porque el suelo está frio y duro, las mueve un poco mientras llora. Germania se pone en cuclillas a su lado.

—Venga yaaa que no lloreeees más, ¡no te está pasando nada! —le protesta.

Prusia lloooora y llooooora porque además la voz de Germania es dura y le regaña.

—Niño pero por dios, ¡vas a atraer a los lobos! —protesta intentando ponerle una mano en la boca para callarlo.

El bebé le toma del dedo pulgar con la manita sin dejar de llorar

—¡Por los dioses! —Germania levanta las cejas al ver que le toma el dedo y tira un poquito y mueve la mano porque a pesar de todo es la primera vez que tiene algo de convivencia con el niño. Lo ha traído hasta aquí hace muy poco tiempo, después de descubrir que... bueno, su madre claramente... ya no le podría cuidar más.

Prusia intenta no soltarse pero no lo logra porque no tiene mucha capacidad motora todavía, así que cuando se lo quita, aumenta el llanto en berrinche.

—Nein, nien... aquí está el dedo otra vez —se lo ofrece, poniéndole la otra mano en el abdomen, empezando a crisparse con el LLANTO incansable—, calla, callaaa

Y ahí va Prusia que intenta metérselo a la boca. Por un momento el adulto le deja hacer aunque vacila un poco pensando que quizás pueda morderle... si Germania, como tiene dientes. Lo que hace Prusia es mamar del dedo, cosa que a Germania le parece muy extraña... pero se ha callado un poquito.

—Ves, así está mejor... no me arranques el dedo nada más y cállate un poquito en lo que pienso qué es lo que vamos a hacer —se sienta en el suelo a su lado y suspira. Aún estaba lejos de casa... y aunque aún era temprano no iba a llegar este día hasta allá, menos aún con un niño llorón.

Solo mama tres o cuatro veces hasta que nota que no sale nada, así que le da la rabieta de nuevo.

—Aghh! Paraaaa! —protesta apretando los ojos levantándose desesperado y mirándole. ¿Qué coño podría tener? ¿Miedo? Si no había nada que temer... de hecho entre más llorara más probable era que pasara algo, y aun así, ¡ahí estaba él para protegerle!—. Hagamos un trato, ¿vale? Tú te callas... y yo... arreglo todo lo demás. Te conviene. La otra opción es que te deje aquí y te coman los lobos...

Prusia le mira con sus ojotes rojos cuando se mueve, haciendo otro puchero

Germania lo levanta del suelo con toda la poca gracia y suavidad con la que merece un niño ser levantado y Prusia intenta arrapársele como monito. De hecho es bastante milagroso que no se desnuque... pero instintivamente le atrae hacia sí y le abraza de una mejor manera de la que lo había hecho hasta llegar hasta aquí, porque lo traía enrollado en algunos trapos, tal y como lo tomó de su cuna.

El pequeño aun solloza un poco pero deja de llorar en cuanto siente el contacto humano. Germania levanta las cejas y le mira de reojo.

El albino que apenas si tiene pelo y además ni siquiera se le nota. Le pone la boca sobre la tela de la túnica del pecho buscándole para mamar... sí, esta edad y ya estamos obsesionados.

—Eh, eh... ¿qué haces? Si yo no soy una mujer que... ¡Oooh! ¡Tienes hambre! —cae en la cuenta. Brillante, Germania. Brillante. Antes pensando que tenía miedo.

Prusia sigue a su búsqueda con la boca y al cabo de no encontrar, vuelve a llorar.

—Shhh! PAraaaa! —protesta Germania recargándose en un árbol y sacando la tripa de cabra curtida que ocupa como bolso para llevar siempre una poca de bebida de cebada. ¡Esto seguro le quitará el hambre al niño! Se hace unas bolas terribles con el bulto en sus brazos, casi se le cae, se le resbala un poco...

El bebé se asusta un poco con todo el movimiento brusco y estira sus manitas hacia Germania, quien cuando al fin consigue no tirarlo le mira... y no puede evitar sonreír levemente embobado. Era un niño, y uno muy bonito a pesar de los ojos rojos. Nunca había visto a nadie con piel más blanca y pelito tan increíblemente rubio. Y era suyo...

—Vamos a estar bien —le susurra tratando de tomarle la manita, pero es incómodo.

El tono de voz lo calma más y aunque aún le caen un par de grandes lagrimones, vuelve a tratar de tomarle los dedos para llevárselos a la boca.

El sajón se resbala del árbol en el que se había recargado, hasta quedar otra vez sentado en el suelo... pero ¡es que es más fácil sentados! ¡En serio! De nuevo el movimiento brusco hace que olvide lo que intentaba con los dedos y mire hacia algún lado, paralizado.

—A ver... abre la boca y vas a beber un poco de esto, ¿vale? Esto... te quita el hambre —le quita los dedos y desamarra la bolsa... y luego se piensa que no, va a ser casi imposible que beba de ahí. Mete los dedos y se moja la punta de uno con un poco de líquido. Lo saca y se lo acerca a la boca con una gotita a punto de caer —. ¡Abre, abre!

Prusia lo mira con sus ojotes humeditos sin saber qué dice ni qué quiere y Germania le mete el dedo a la boca. El pequeño se asusta pero al notar que sabe a algo empieza a chupar.

Al final le saca el dedo de la boca para ponerle más cerveza y el bebé protesta cuando se lo quita pero vuelve a metérselo unos instantes después. Ahí vuelve a chupar como si no hubiera mañana... otra cosa no, pero hijo tuyo seguro es.

Poco a poco le escurre un poco de cerveza y hace un desastre pero consigue darle una buena proporción de su bolsita y Prusia deja de llorar, ahora intentando atraparle los dedos jugando

Germania sonríe sintiéndose muy muy listo, el pequeño aun juega, sonríe cuando consigue atrapar un dedo y se mea. Yeah... Haciendo un regaderito arriba de Germania, que sonríe antes de darse cuenta... Y cuando se da cuenta...

—Ewww! Pero... Aaaagh! Neeeein!

Prusia vuelve a asustarse con los gritos y se le corta. Germania se levanta sacudiéndose con una mano y arrugando la nariz, con el niño aún en brazos.

—¡No hagas pis así! Tienes que hacer hacia... Algún lado que no sea hacia mí, mira... —le toma de espaldas de debajo de los brazos y le aleja de él —. A ver, anda... Mea.

En cuanto lo pone vertical, le vienen arcadas y empieza a llorar, vomitando la cerveza. Germania... Suelta una palabrota sin entender qué demonios es lo que pasa, levantando las cejas. Prusia llooooora y llora y aún menos entiende, créetelo. El día que le cuentes que vomitó su primera cerveza se va a morir.

—Nein, nein... Pero ¡no eches la cerveza! —le atrae hacia el otra vez mirándole desconsolado porque iban bien y ya había comido algo —. ¡¿Por qué vomitas!?

El albino sigue llorando porque no te creas que a él le gusta vomitar. Está sucio y le duele el estómago. Aprieta los ojos azules pensando que claramente esto NO está funcionando en lo absoluto.

—Necesitamos... Una mamá o algo así, verdammt. No tengo otra cosa que darte de comer... Carne seca. ¿Vas a vomitarme también la carne seca? Y estas completamente asqueroso —protesta tratando de pensar a pesar de los chillidos teniendo completamente claro que quedarse aquí no va a resolver las cosas. Recoge su bolsa del suelo apretando un poco a Prusia contra sí, toma su lanza y su escudo... Y empieza a correr, antes que nada, hacia el río.

Lo cual hace que los berridos sean peores porque remover a un niño al que le duele el estómago no es lo mejor... y además tiene frio.

—Bueno, llora todo lo que quieras, yo estoy intentando arreglar las cosas, ¿vale? Vamos al río —a que te dé más frío y te congeles—. A limpiarte.

No te entiende, lo siento, pero no tardan mucho en llegar... Y mira si serás bestia, Germania. Lo pone en el suelo, se quita sus pieles y sus botas quedando en taparrabos, esconde todo en el tocón de un tronco, recoge a Prusia del suelo y lo mete al agua helada.

Se llama terapia de choque. Por lo menos se mete con él... En términos generales y Prusia lloooora y llora.

Lo sentimos, Prusia, tu padre es un bestia. Seguro lo saca del agua cuando se pone morado de frío. Literal. Al menos está limpio y seguro del frío ya término de mear. Germania, ou llea, matando dos pájaros de un tiro.

Eso sí, pero llora y tiembla mucho ahora. El temblor preocupa a Germania, porque por una vez sí que entiende lo que le pasa. Lo acuesta encima de su escudo de madera, saca las pieles y botas de donde las ha escondido. Le sacude un poquito el agua de encima y lo envuelve lo mejor que puede en una de ellas.

Eso lo calma un poco, aunque aún solloza bastante

Toma la bolita de pieles, la amarra un poco con una de las cuerdas que trae para hacer trampas para que no se destape si se mueve... Y piensa en hacer un fuego y poner un campamento aquí al menos para pasar la noche. Suspira abrazando un poco a Prusia instintivamente.

El problema es que Prusia sigue teniendo hambre y le duele el estómago por eso no deja de chillar.

Ya nos imaginamos. Germania no tiene IDEA de que otra cosa pueda comer un niño pequeño si no es leche. La cerveza no funcionó, la carne seguramente menos, si el niño no tiene ni dientes. Necesitaba encontrar... una cabra, cuya leche va a caerle igual de mal... Sólo que en vez de vomitar va a darle diarrea. Genial.

Suspira optando otra vez por mejor moverse hasta encontrar lo que necesita. Con el resto de cuerdas que trae y una de las de sus botas, se amarra el bulto de Prusia al torso para poder moverse, preguntándose en serio si este niño va a callarse en algún momento... Quizás no porque se le pase el hambre, sino porque bueno, al final, debería cansarse, ¿no? Pero por lo visto sigue incansaaaaable en su llanto eterno. Tiene bastante bastante energía, Prusia. Al menos deja de temblar al cabo de un rato.

—Voy a conseguirte comida. En algún lado debe haber una mujer que te dé comida y me diga qué es lo que te pasa —anuncia decidiendo caminar por el borde del río hasta encontrar algún asentamiento donde SEGURO hay una mujer.

Como si le dijeras que vas a comértelo a él... los nietos de Odín dan mucho por culo.

—¿Sabes? Como sigas llorando van a venir los lobos y nos van a comer a los dos. De hecho no, a ti, yo voy a dejarte ahí a que te devoooren —anuncia mirando al cielo y notando que pronto va a empezar a oscurecer...

No sé qué te hace pensar que le importa un comino. En realidad creo que se está entreteniendo a sí mismo.

Unas tres horas más tarde, Germania NO ha conseguido una mujer, ni lo ha cazado un lobo, pero ha logrado robarse una cabra y esconderse debajo de una gran grieta y una enorme piedra en una ladera más o menos lejana al río, porque ha empezado a llover... Y bueno, uno no es hijo de Odín, y además el oh-gran-señor-de-estas-tierras sin saber un poco sobre supervivencia básica en esta región, así que ha conseguido prender un pequeño fuego y que la cabra NO quiera irse aterrorizada con el aullido de los lobos que se escucha a lo lejos.

Y no te creas que es tan fácil robar una cabra... y menos aún con un fardo llorón que no deja de hacer ruido, colgado del cuello pero como si Prusia pudiera saber lo que hacía su padre, se ha callado justo el tiempo suficiente

Lo que a Germania le ha hecho cierta gracia. Maldito mocoso convenenciero. Sobra decir que para cuando Germania consigue el lugar seguro y prende el fuego, no está agotado... Esta FULMINADO y ahí está el fardo dando patadas y moviéndose porque Prusia es incansable

—¡Por Odín contigo! —protesta Germania con el niño AÚN amarrado al pecho y joder, es que no le has dado de comer, grandísimo inútil, como quieres que no proteste aún. Lo que no entiende es de dónde saca fuerzas. Aunque no deja de tranquilizarle que no se haya muerto—. Ya vooooy, sólo déjame respiraaaaar unos minutos. Que además hay que ver que no venga un lobo. Veamos... —Le jala un poco la pata a la cabra acercándola a ellos dos... Y se pregunta si Prusia puede mamar de ella así como si fuera un cabritillo.

Odín está escandalizado contigo. ¡Uno de sus niños mamando cual animal!

Así que ahí va a desarmar al fardo, notando que antes ha hecho los nudos para amarrarle contra él, pero con lo mucho que se mueve, la cuerda casi ha quedado fundida y apunta a Odín que si tiene una idea mejor con gusto puede venir a llevarla a cabo.

Se está un buen rato hasta que obsesivamente consigue desatar los nudos sin romper la cuerda... No sé cómo Prusia no se ha desmayado de hambre.

Es lo que le ha pasado mientras la cabra, creo. Igual es especialista porculeador. Desde luego, menos mal que Austria no fue el primero porque ya estaría MUERTO.

Y ahí viene el conflicto en realidad porque tampoco sabe cómo hacer esto. Mira a la cabra y luego al niño. Le acerca la boca a la ubre... Y arruga la nariz sin estar convencido. Así que toma la ubre y la aplasta y salen un chorro de leche a la cara de Prusia que hace una mueca y lloraaa apartándola.

—Nein, Nein... A ver... Es leche. LECHE —protesta un poco desesperado sacando un chorrillo hacia su mano puesta en forma de cuenco —. Esto es lo que comes

Y vamos otra vez como hizo con la cerveza... Ahora con leche. Eso sí funciona, gracias a dios. Germania sonríe otra vez vencedor mientras Prusia mama de sus dedos como si no hubiera mañana.

—¿Ves? Sólo tenías que aguantar un poco y Germania iba a arreglarlo todo

Prusia le mira con sus ojazos, chupando y haciendo soniditos guarros. Le rodea el pulgar con su manita. Germania sonríe un poco más, pensando otra vez... "Esto es fácil". Esta vez no le quita el pulgar y con la otra mano le da unas palmaditas suaves en la cabeza.

No sé cómo puedes decir esto es fácil cuando llevas todo el día haciendo piruetas para llegar a este punto. Poco a poco, Prusia empieza a pelear consigo mismo por seguir mamando mientras se queda dormido y ahí va la voz grave de Germania a hacer un murmullo suave mirando a Prusia hacer, él mismo intentando pelear consigo mismo para no quedarse dormido... Falla miserablemente.

Prusia también... lo que pasa es que Prusia, en cuatro horas va a estar llorando otra vez y va a meterle un SUSTO a Germania porque además todo está bastante silencioso y oscuro, aún llueve, y hasta la cabra duerme... El fuego se ha consumido casi del todo y escucha lejanamente el sonido que ha oído tooodo el día.

Entreabre los ojos y tarda un poco en que le caiga que demonios es lo que está perturbando su sueño y ahí sigue... puede parecer que llora mucho, pero de verdad, no vas a ver la VERDADERA entrada al infierno hasta tu tercer hijo.

El adulto se sienta bastante adormilado recordando que sí, está bajo una piedra, a la mitad del bosque y con un bebé y puede que con estos gritos los lobos ahora sí vengan rápidamente.

—¿Qué tienes? ¿Frío? —pregunta volviendo a enrollarlo en una piel y a amarrarlo sin estar seguro de por qué no se calla. Lo levanta un poco del suelo y de lo acuesta encima.

Y ahí va Prusia a intentar buscarle el pecho otra vez. Germania lo mira atentamente... Y es que bendita madre naturaleza que da pistas a los padres inútiles.

—Ah... Más comida —y espera a que te cague las pieles, porque todo lo que entra... De hecho ahí es cuando nota el... Aroma—. Espera...

Espera y una mierda, berrea y berrea.

—Ugh... Pero... Es que te... Agh! ¡Que te has cagado encima! Y ahora además me has cagado a mí y... Hombre ¡pero si esto es como agua! —protesta y protesta... Alguien va a salir a darse un chapuzón en la lluvia. Lo siento, Prusia, tu vida por ahora es imposible, te juro que cuando llegue a algún sitio donde pueda establecerse un poco mejor será más simple.

Eso, sácalo a bañarlo a las cuatro de la mañana que no acabe con hipotermia.

Germania se limpia las manos en el suelo con cara de asco pensando que todo esto es una porquería absoluta, apretando los ojos. Lo deja en el suelo y se va a mojarse un poco las mano spara limpiárselas él... Al menos tiene la decencia de pensar que no puede darle de comer con las manos llenas de caca.

Prusia se revuelve en el suelo y va a acabar lleno de tierra y de caca llorando. Germania dice que para estas alturas... Lo primero es callarlo, así que ahí se va a ponerse leche en la mano... Y luego de vuelta con Prusia a tratar que coma y ahí va de nuevo, mismo procedimiento.

Mientras come, Germania piensa que ALGO se tiene que hacer para que el niño no se cague encima, que por cierto se ha enguarrado bastante

El problema es que tampoco es que Germania tenga miles de utensilios o instrumentos ni cosas útiles para limpiar a un niño. Una vez terminado de comer toma su lanza y con la punta procede a quitarle la mayor cantidad de caca al niño de encima... Con bastante cuidado.

¿Con la lanza? Really? Que aprensivo hijo mío. Con la punta afilada... De hecho no sé si lo que esta es quitándole la caca o también los pelitos. Finalmente toma un poco de tierra limpia del suelo y le frota un poco... y con ella termina de limpiarle las piernas. Gracias. Acaba de limpiar a un cerdito. Excelente actividad que hacer a las cuatro de la mañana.

Lo que creo es que es posible que no sea una actividad tan traumática y horrible para Prusia, porque va a hacerlo con bastante cuidado porque si se calló después de comer... No quiere que llore otra vez. Sí, se calló y se durmió comiendo de nuevo y si lo despiertas le va a costar dormirse.

Esto entonces se vuelve más un proceso meticuloso. Se quita de la cintura la faja con la que trae colgada su bolsa de bebida y con esa es con la que le mal envuelve el culo haciéndole de pañal. Piensa, eso sí, que va a curtirle en cuanto pueda una piel gruesa haciendo quizás la forma de bolsa para que cuando cague se lo guarde ahí y pueda fácilmente lavarlo. Quizás necesitaría también piel suave como de conejo, menos permeable, para limpiarlo en vez de la punta de una lanza... Y mañana va a tener que bajar al río otra vez para lavarle.

Prusia tiembla un poco mientras duerme porque lo tiene desnudito y hace frio. Al final, Germania sacude un poco la piel donde Prusia se ha cagado, la limpia también con tierra en la medida de lo posible, se acuesta boca arriba sobre ella, pone a Prusia boca abajo en su estómago y echa encima su capa corta de viaje abrazando a Prusia y quedándose dormido.

Y ahí duerme Prusia con su Vati, babeándole el pecho... y meándosele encima en la mañana.

Te detesta.

Cuando amanece... Y Prusia llora otra vez... Y nota los meados y se frustra de nuevo poniéndose de mal humor. Germania toma a Prusia de una pierna, y de cabeza le lleva al río a bañarse ambos otra vez, pensando que de verdad esto no puede seguir así.

Y cuando le levanta de cabeza, mágicamente Prusia se ríe. Germania se detiene y levanta las cejas... Y a Prusia hasta poder verle cara a cara que se ríe y estira las manitas hacia él.

Germania parpadea e inclina la cabeza balanceándolo un poquito, el bebé suelta una carcajada, el adulto sonríe un poco y lo balancea más.

Prusia da patadas con el otro pie y se ríe, el rubio le toma de la otra pierna con la que está dando pataditas y le balancea de adelante a atrás con un poco más de fuerza, el pequeño se muere de la risa porque además le está bajando la sangre a la cabeza

Y por primera vez en muchas... Ahí tenemos a Prusia sacándole esa risa suave y grave a Germania.

—Quizás no deje que te coman los lobos después de todo —sentencia caminando ahora si al rio y así... A mitad del frío baño, era que Germania había decidido que lo que necesitaba era una mujer que entendiera algunas cosas mierderas del niño... Como esto de la comida o el que se cagara la ropa... Mientras que él le enseñaría a Prusia las cosas fantásticas de la vida, como nadar o andar de cabeza o cazar o como tener unas tierras.

En cuanto lo mete al agua helada vuelve a llorar ¿Ven? Es por eso que lo decide. A alguien que sepa callarlo y ahí empieza la cuestión de ensayo y error. A ver qué cosas podrían gustarle... Empezamos con hundir la cabeza.

Los gritos y lloros aumentan.

Vale vale, no más hundimientos... Le abraza un poco y le levanta afuera del agua. Germania hace FRÍO, joder, el aire es helado.

Prusia tiembla contra él.

—Preusseeen... Tienes que acostumbrarte al frío —le acuna un poco. ¡Es un BEBE! Germania.

No importa, tiembla igual, estornuda y así es como Prusia se murió de pulmonía.

Cuando OOOTRA vez empieza a ponerse morado, decide que vale, que luego aprenderá a nadar. Saliendo del río y secándolo con sus propios calzoncillos, metiéndolo dentro de una de sus botas antes de llevarse las pieles a lavar el río. Se pregunta sinceramente, cómo coño hacen las mujeres para hacer todas las cosas a la vez... Bañar al niño y lavar la ropa y conseguir que nadie se ahogue.

De hecho igual me imagino que en una de esas Prusia se le resbala como jabón... Se le hunde en el río y Germania le recoge tres brazadas más adelante, niño llorando y tosiendo a la vez.

¡Fuerza Prusiaaaaa! Pero ahora sí está enfermo.

Al final consigue tener todo mojado... Y limpio eso sí, sin enterarse aún de la enfermedad del niño. Le recoge del suelo tan feliz pensando que hoy se encaminaran a casa pero Prusia está ardiendo de fiebre así que llora un poco pero de forma diferente, como si fuera a quedarse dormido.

Es que además malditos niños que se enferman así. Un minuto todo bien... Siguiente minuto, se está muriendo. Germania se sienta debajo de su piedra a volver a amarrar Prusia en las pieles húmedas... Y mirándole ahí es cuando se da cuenta de que el niño no parece estar del todo normal.

Prusia tose y moquea mucho con los lloriqueos, hecho bolita. Vati Germania y su desorden obsesivo compulsivo le limpia la nariz de mocos.

—¿Ahora tienes tos? ¿Es el agua aún? —le da unas palmaditas en la espalda.

El bebé sigue temblando y lloriqueando. Y... Bueno, una es que Germania no haya tenido antes a un niño y otra diferente es que no haya nunca estado enfermo y con fiebre. Nota con cierta facilidad que el pequeñito arde en fiebre

—Yo sabía que los niños eran calientitos... Pero esto... ¿Estás enfermándote? —pregunta/protesta porque no tiene IDEA de qué coño hacer con un niño de este tamaño enfermo. Se toma unos segundos para pensarlo. Claro que se iba a enfermar, estaban en pleno bosque ayer se moría de frío... Hoy también. Y la noche había sido eterna con tanto llanto.

Prusia no responde, claro y sigue lloriqueando.

¡¿Y si se le moría?! Es decir... No que quisiera propiamente un niño a su cargo, pero... Es que era SU HIJO. ¡No se le podía morir su hijo! ¡SI ERA NIETO DE ODIN! Le aprieta contra si con resolución. Si se había enfermado así taaaan rápido, tenía raaaapidamente que hacer algo para arreglarlo. Se humedece los labios pensando en la curandera de su pueblo... Y en que tiene que apurarse si pretende llegar pronto. Recoge las cosas, vuelve a hacer un hatillo con el bebé, saca un poco de leche e intenta dársela.

Pero no quiere comer, los ojos azules le miran preocupados volviendo a amarrarlo contra sí, pensando que si además no come... Suspira pensando y cayendo repentinamente en algo importante. Había otra alternativa.

* * *

_Pues ahí están la dificultades de los padres primerizos. La semana que viene el sábado más._

_Para Tari: ya sabemos que los Ancient no son tus favoritos pero... pensamos que Germania y Baby!Prusia podrían ganarse tu corazoncito alemán. Ojalá te haya gustado._


	2. Chapter 2

Germania se orienta un poco sentado en el suelo trazando mentalmente la ruta a seguir, sabiendo sin tener que pensarlo demasiado que volver tal como había llegado era casi imposible con un niño pequeño. En especial le preocupaba cierto grupo agresivo que había encontrado cerca del mar y cuyo camino parecía, ahora, inequívocamente ligado a cruzarse con el suyo si no seguía el camino largo, hacia el nacimiento del río.

La cuestión era que, siguiendo esa vía, y con un niño a cuestas, iría más lento... En concreto si cruzaba el ramal ancho del río y se adentraba en el bosque. No habría manera de llegar hoy... Menos aún con un niño y una cabra. La otra posibilidad era parar en algún otro de los asentamientos a lo largo del río. Había uno bastante grande y que conocía bien en donde seguramente encontraría ayuda.

Y había... Otra opción. Absolutamente ridícula y descabellada. Lo era porque treparse en una montaña con un niño pequeño a ir a ver a una mujer loca que disparaba flechas ERA sin duda... Una tontería.

¿Tienes uno y ya quieres otro, Germanita? pregunta Roma porque Prusia aun no puede decir "sé lo que vais a haceeeeer"

Además sabía lo que decían de ella... Estaba loca y disparaba. Pero también decían... Bueno. Que estaba loca y disparaba pero que la leche de las cabritas era muy buena porque les daba a saber que hierbas. Seguramente ella podría arreglarle al niño. Además era mujer... Y no era como él, porque no era hija de Odín, pero... Decían... Era diferente.

¿Qué coño pasa con estos hombres y su gusto extraño por las mujeres raras...Mujeres brujildas?

Sea como sea... Germania suspira, aprieta los ojos y decide, para bien o para mal... Que necesita una mujer. Mira tú por donde, para cuidar al niiiiño.

Toma su lanza del suelo y su escudo, se pone la bota, la cabra en el cuello y ahí sale corriendo a la montaña

Hay que decir que Prusia en otro momento disfrutaría bastante del viaje con su padre dando brincos por ahí.

No te preocupes, Prusia, ya lo disfrutarás de vuelta a casa cuando estés un poco más sano.

Germania camina TODO el día, únicamente deteniéndose para intentar que Prusia coma... Y agobiarse al ver que sigue teniendo mucha fiebre.

Nada más pone un pie en la frontera imaginaria de SUS montañas y pisa una de SUS piedras, Helvetia tiene un escalofrío. No tarda en descubrir dónde está, pronto un par de ojos verdes sigilosos están siguiendo los pasos del hombre rubio sin decir nada, solo para intentar ver qué quiere.

Germania está levemente perdido... Y lo único que hace es subir y subir por la montaña esperando a ver si encuentra ALGO que indique que de verdad está la mujer loca en algún sitio.

Ella le deja hacer por dos horas enteras antes de darse por vencida y pensar que este hombre raro solo da vueltas. Una flecha pasa zumbando junto a su oreja desde bastante lejos porque si hay algo que le gusta menos que los forasteros, son los forasteros raros que no sabe lo que quieren.

Germania levanta las cejas al oírla, se pone completamente en guardia recargando la espalda contra un árbol y levantando el escudo.

Helvetia se agazapa a ver qué hace, puede pasarse todo el día oculta entre los arboles lanzándole flechas y dirigiendo sus pasos hasta que salga de sus tierras o se dirija lejos, no sería la primera vez que lo hacía.

Germania entrecierra los ojos y trata de ver de dónde salen las flechas. ¿Sería sólo una persona? Traga saliva cubriéndose bien el pecho con el escudo.

—¡No disparen! ¡Vengo en paz!

Ella le escucha agazapada, a veces decían que querían y podía más o menos ayudar con sus raros métodos para que se fueran cuanto antes de su casa.

—Necesito ayuda. ¡Traigo un niño! —explica.

La chica frunce el ceño y no se mueve pensando que ¿un niño y qué porras? ¿Para qué trae a un niño...? aunque si trae a un niño no puede matarlo... ni herirlo demasiado. Traga saliva.

Germania se humedece los labios aprieta los ojos y piensa que esta genuinamente cansado y asustado por el niño. Suelta su lanza al suelo.

—Vengo caminando desde lejos, necesito ayuda —se separa un poco del árbol, realmente cansado, hambriento y perdido en la montaña. La cabra bala—. Es un bebé y su madre ha muerto.

Helvetia se humedece los labios sin saber qué espera que haga ella, decide montar otra flecha en el arco y apuntarle para asustarle y que se vaya.

Germania escucha la madera del arco doblarse en tensión antes de que pueda lanzarle la flecha, se agacha poniendo una rodilla al suelo y se cubre a sí mismo y al niño con el escudo aun sin que le haya siguiera disparado.

Ella se queda con el arco en tensión nada más, mirándole.

—¡Esperaaaa! Espera —grita de debajo del escudo—. Sal y hablemos. Mi nombre es Germania, hijo de Odín. Sé de ti por lo que he oído y sé que puedes atravesarme con una flecha.

Ella suelta un poco la tensión. ¿Ha oído hablar de quién? ¿Cómo sabe quién es? ¿La ha visto?

—¿Vas a ayudarme o no, verdammt? —protesta Germania el desesperado.

La asusta y le lanza la flecha sin mirar, entonces. Se clava directamente en el escudo y Germania bufa, preocupándose y mirando su lanza en el suelo.

—¿¡Pero qué es lo que te pasa, animal!? ¡Si te he dicho que traigo un bebé enfermo!

Ella aspira el aire y se preocupa por eso por si le ha dado al bebé, guardándose el arco y descolgándose del árbol preocupada. Es pequeñita y hay que fijarse MUY bien para notar que es una chica.

Germania mueve el escudo hacia donde escucha que a alguien pisado el suelo, aunque Helvetia sea sigilosa, él tiene bastante buen oído, en especial para estas cosas. Parpadea, eso sí, al ver a un niño acercándose a él.

—A verlo.

Germania inclina la cabeza entrecerrando los ojos. Se levanta y baja el escudo.

—¿Quién eres?

—Tú bebé. A verlo —le mira s los ojos con el ceño fruncido, a una distancia prudencial.

—Aquí está —señala el bulto en su pecho con la mirada, luego la mira—. Busco a la mujer que vive en las montañas, ¿la conoces?

—Así no veo lo que tiene.

—Lo tengo amarrado —la mira de arriba a abajo sin estar seguro.

—Pues desamarralo, no veo lo que tiene —insiste directa a lo práctico porque no entiende muy bien el concepto "hola, soy Helvetia y soy la curandera que buscas. No te preocupes por tú hijo y deja que vea como ayudarle".

Germania vacila un poquitín, pero... Bueno, a estas alturas no tiene muchas opciones.

—Tiene un bebé... —cede y pone la rodilla en el suelo, empezando a desamarrar los nudos que están más flojos esta vez pensando que dice ella... No veo lo que tiene el fardo y el vuelve a aclararle en un bucle "tiene un bebe" aunque ella se refiere a lo que le pasa al bebé, llámalo cuadradez germana entonces.

Ella se pone un poco de puntillas y se echa adelante para ver sin querer acercarse

—¿Sabes dónde está la mujer que puede ayudarme? —neceeeea, separándose un poco a Prusia.

—Déjame verlo, ¡así no puedo verlo! —protesta impaciente.

—¡Pues eso intento! Sólo que estos nudos... Verdammt... —los afloja un poco más—. Podrías ayudarme

Da un pasito atrás. Él aprieta los ojos y empieza a intentar tirar de Prusia para sacarle sin aflojar los nudos del todo, que se pone a llorar porque estaba dormido y lo ha despertado

—¡Le haces daño! ¡Le haces daño! —protesta Helvetia.

—¡Pues no puedo sacarlo!

La chica se tensa porque no quiere acercarse, cambiando el peso de pie. Más tirones... Rompe bestialmente una de las cuerdas con las dos manos.

—Deja de llorar, VERDAMMT!

Helvetia se asusta dando un saltito atrás dispuesta a tomar su arco y Prusia llora más fuerte. Germania aprieta los ojos y trata de intentar sacarlo metódicamente.

Al final ella aprieta los ojos saca una daga, corta las cuerdas y le quita a Prusia separándose de nuevo un par de metros en un solo movimiento.

Germania parpadea algo sorprendido con eso. Ella guarda la daga y pone al bebe en la posición adecuada, porque algo de asistencia al parto sí sabe, abriendo el fardo para verle.

El chico le mira atentamente parpadeando.

—¿La madre?

—La madre está muerta... —murmura.

—Se va a morir —concluye y mira a Germania seriamente.

—Was?!

—Se va a morir, no aguantará hasta primavera —saca su daga dispuesta a hacer lo más humano. Quítaselo, Germania.

—Was? Nein! ¡No va a morirse! ¡Es mi hijo! Arregla... Nein! —se lo arranca.

Ella lo mira a los ojos con intensidad.

—Guarda eso ahora —señala la daga fulminándole.

Pone los ojos verdes en blanco y la guarda.

—Allá tú —suelta dispuesta a irse.

—Vine aquí a que me ayudaran. ¡Espera!

Ella se detiene y le mira volviendo a fruncir el ceño.

—¡No has hecho nada por él!

—Su madre está muerta. Él se va a morir porque no puede beber leche de su madre.

—¿Y? Puedo darle leche que no sea de su madre. Le he dado ya leche de cabra

—La leche de su madre hace que no se ponga enfermo, no la leche de cabra —ojos en blanco.

Le mira desconsolado mientras s todo esto, Prusia sigue llorando.

—No quiero que muera —le abraza contra sí. Helvetia traga saliva y cambia el peso de pie.

—Las personas se mueren —eso es lo más parecido a un pésame que vas a recibir.

—Pero no él. Él es nieto de Odín, él es...

Ella le mira fijamente sin tener idea de qué habla.

—¡Haz ALGO!

La helvética aprieta los ojos y refunfuña porque es que ella cree que será un milagro si sobrevive. Valora la situación y la única solución que encuentra sería llevarlo a casa y ahí en reposo, con algunas hierbas ver si mejora... pero no quiere llevar a su casa a ese tipo que grita todo el tiempo y es grande y fuerte.

—Por favor... Es pequeñito y es mi hijo —da un par de pasos hacia ella.

Quizás podía llevarle a una cabaña de pastoreo (¿y tú casa qué te crees que es?) Pero es que en ellas no tenía tantas cosas como en su casa y este niño cuyo llanto le taladra el cerebro...

—Ven —responde escueta y empieza a andar hacia una dirección.

Germania la sigue, dejando ahí el escudo y la lanza cosa muy muy extraña. Aún no acaba de procesar del todo la relación entre esta persona y la mujer curandera, aunque sí que parece saber lo que hace...

—¿A dónde vamos?

Helvetia brinca por la montaña sin contestar, mirándole de reojo de tanto en tanto y pensando que esto es exponerse demasiado a un desconocido... aunque tenga un niño y parezca desesperado.

Germania hace lo posible por seguirle el ritmo, aunque está muy muy cansado y se tropieza un par de veces recuperando la vertical sin caer del todo. Por alguna razón, ahora mismo, mantener a Prusia con vida parece ser lo más importante en su existencia... No está seguro de entender por qué.

Llegan a un claro a unos cuantos kilómetros de ahí, donde hay una casita entre la maleza, al linde del bosque y al pie de un acantilado que le hace de pared trasera.

—¿Aquí vive la curandera? —pregunta cansado en un murmullo. Prusia aun llora todo el camino en un llanto de sueño que no puede conciliar, cansado y congestionado.

—Si me robas o rompes algo o me haces daño te mataré mientras duermes —responde ella mientras abre la puerta.

—¿Qué vas a hacerle? ¿Qué vas a darle? ¡Dime algo!

—Entra —obtiene como respuesta... es tan escueta. Aunque ella entra primero.

Germania entra tras ella acercándosele.

—¿Dónde estamos? ¿Qué es este sitio? ¿Es tu casa? —cuando Germania es el parlanchín...

Helvetia no contesta, quitándose su capa y descolgándose el arco y el carcaj... aunque no la daga y el resto de armas con Germania aquí. Se va a la puerta del establo para dejar entrar a las cabras y trae consigo un par de maderos gordos para encender el fuego.

La cabrita de Germania sigue a Helvetia, que le hace un cariño en la cabeza con tranquilidad, porque a las cabras si sabe hacérselos, dejándola ir por ahí con las demás. Él deja a Prusia en la mesa sin saber bien qué hacer, mirándole desde arriba recargado con un brazo a cada lado.

Prusia tiene la cara lleeeena de mocos y ha vuelto a cagarse. Germania vuelve a limpiarle los mocos con la mano porque le molestan. Se limpia la mano en la enagua y le toca la cara.

—Está muy caliente... Y huele mal, creo que se ha hecho caca pero no podemos bañarle otra vez porque así se enfermó.

Helvetia le mira de reojo sin decir nada, encendiendo el fuego y moviendo cosas por aquí y por allá, vigilándole

Germania la mira hacer... Esperando que haga algo y notando ahora que... Es pequeñita, parece un muchacho joven... Pero no es del todo un muchacho.

Lo primero es poner agua a calentar una vez el fuego está ardiendo bien, luego busca algunas telas y un cesto... los berridos de Prusia se le clavan aun en el cerebro.

—Hazlo callar.

—Como si eso se pudiera.

La chica pone los ojos en blanco y sigue buscando cosas, unas mantas un cántaro de barro que usa para los corderitos recién nacidos, paja con la que rellena el cesto... cuando el agua que ha conseguido de la nieve de fuera esté templada la saca del fuego y se la tiende.

—Lávalo.

—¿Que lo... Lave? Ehm... Vale... —vacila un poco porque en el río es más simple.

—¿Lo meto ahí y ya?

—¿Qué?

—Al niño... ¿Lo meto al agua?

—Sí.

Germania se humedece los labios y a su favor he de decir que intenta limpiarlo lo más posible con el "pañal" asqueroso antes de meterlo al agua.

—¿No debería ser agua helada? Está muy caliente

Helvetia pone a calentar más agua con algunas hierbas tipo menta, melisa y flor de sauco... y se acerca a ver qué hace. Tiene los pies de Prusia adentro del agua... casi que piensa que habría que meterlo a la nieve.

—No, así no. Sujétalo así —hace un gesto para corregirle la postura y Prusia llora más levantando los piececitos porque nota el agua muy fría

El sajón hace lo que le dice y mete a Prusia al agua aunque proteste. Así que llora y llora peor.

—No le gusta. No quiero que se muera —Germania la mira agobiado.

—Mójale la cabeza —sigue dando instrucciones Helvetia mientras prepara aun lo demás, sin hacer caso.

—Shhh... Shhh... No va a pasarte nada —susurra—. Vas a estar bien. Vati lo sabe... —susurra notando con extrañeza que se acaba de llamar a si mismo Vati.

Helvetia sigue mirándole de reojo sin decir nada mientras prepara cosas.

El chico le saca los pies y se dispone a meterle al cubo de cabeza... Lo detiene de una pierna como ha hecho antes pero ahora no se ríe porque está cansado y enfermo.

Eso entristece un poco a Germania que igual le hunde de cabezota en el agua, sólo un segundo. Al menos tiene la precaución de no hundirle del todo la cara... Mira a Helvetia de reojo esperando el regaño pero ella está ocupada ahora preparando otra cosa con las hierbas y la leche.

Germania se encoge de hombros y mueve a Prusia con muchas dificultades porque esta mojado y se le resbala, otra vez a meterle los pies al agua intentando tallarle un poco el culo. Prusia griiiita todo lo que da su voz y sus fuerzas

—No va a morirse —suelta Germania de repente.

—¿Ya está? —pregunta ella que no soporta esos chillidos.

—Ja —la mira —. No va a morirse. Nadie puede chillar así dos días seguidos y luego morir. Es un guerrero.

—Sécalo y envuélvelo en las mantas —responde sin comentar al respecto.

Y quiero darle un aplauso a Germania por bañar a Prusia sin miedo a que se le rompiera... y a Prusia por no romperse

—Espera —le detiene—. Átale esto al culo. No quiero que manche mis mantas —le da un trapo.

Germania mira el trapo... Y luego a Prusia.

—Va a mancharlas igual. Necesita algo más grueso. Una piel —anuncia envolviendo el culo del niño torpemente.

—No voy a malgastar una piel para la mierda de un niño muerto, usa una tuya —tan dura.

Él la fulmina otra vez.

—No, así no, se le va a soltar —protesta acercándose para atárselo bien y más vale que te fijes porque no te va a enseñar cómo hacerlo más que eso.

—No va a morir —responde con seguridad notando que aquí, a pesar de todo lo cansado que está, en una cabaña tranquila es mucho más simple pensar. La mira hacer con curiosidad aunque seguro a él luego no le salga—. Mañana le buscaré una piel. Dame una cuerda.

Ella se lo ata doble entonces y lo envuelve bien, en cuanto se siente envuelto y calentito, los lloros se rebajan como a la mitad.

—Hay que amarrarlo.

—¿Para qué?

—Se mueve mucho y patalea. Si lo amarras se está quieto.

—No lo hará, está enfermo y cansado. Sujétalo como yo con una mano —se acerca para tendérselo.

Germania parpadea y frunce el ceño necio, pero no dice más, intentando imitarla y un problema clave aquí es... Que estas siendo MUY útil, Helvetia.

Ella se vuelve a por el preparado de hierbas y leche caliente con miel, vertiéndolo en una especie de cántaro de arcilla con una boca pequeñita y una grande. Se acerca con él a Germania, le mira con el ceño fruncido.

Y puedo apostar a que Germania está cargando mal al niño. Pero él lo intenta, tieso... Y mirando a Prusia aún preocupado. Al menos llora menos.

La chica deja el cántaro en la mesa, le corrige la posición a Germania, toma el cántaro, se lo enchufa a Prusia en la boca por el lado pequeñito como un biberón y hace un gesto a Germania para que lo aguante él en alto. Método más cómodo y menos guarro que ir mojándote las manos gota a gota y sí, así es como amamanta a los corderos lechales.

Germania levanta las cejas mirando todo el procedimiento. Va a requerir unos cuantos cántaros... Sin duda.

—Oh... Esto es —le quita el cántaro a Prusia de la boca para mirarlo.

Prusia protesta un poco otra vez, porque la leche esta calentita y dulce y le calma el dolor de garganta

—No se la quites, deja que tome la que necesite —protesta Helvetia mientras se vuelve a rellenar de paja el cesto con el que estaba antes.

Ahí se lo enchufa otra vez admirando el procedimiento. Si no es que no quiera darle leche, es que tenía curiosidad. Mira a Prusia y se permite a si mismo relajarse un poco al notar que está más despierto y COME.

Helvetia le mira de reojo mientras sigue con el cesto y por algún motivo que no entiende, se sonroja un poco.

Germania no le hace mucho caso, sonriendo levemente con Prusia y empezando a tararear suavecito y con su voz grave una marcha de guerra. Sí, Helvetia, sí... Tienes a un hombre grande y fuerte en casa

—No lo hagas dormir —suelta volviéndose al cesto.

—¿Eh? ¿Por qué?

—Tiene que sacar el aire después de comer.

—¿Sacar aire?

—Sí. O se sentirá mal del estómago.

—¿Y cómo le saco el aire? —pregunta genuinamente intrigado.

—Poniéndolo así vertical sobre tu hombro y con unas palmaditas en la espalda hasta que eructe.

El germano la mira fijamente... Y concluye con sinceridad que lo mejor que pudo haber hecho es venir aquí.

—¿Ahora que termine de comer?

—Sí.

—¿Cómo aprendiste todo esto? Tienes... —traga saliva y la mira... Y cae más conscientemente en la cuenta—. ¡Tú eres la mujer que vive en la montaña!

Ella se sonroja de nuevo y Germania está aún asombrado, mira a Prusia de reojito que ya empieza a sacarse el cántaro de la boca con la lengua.

Germania frunce el ceño, se lo quita y vuelve a enchufárselo, neciamente y él vuelve a quitárselo, llenándose la cara de leche.

—No pensé que... —Germania se revuelve aprieta los ojos y se lo quita—. Preusseeen! ¡Ya estabas limpio! —se la quita con la mano porque no le gusta el niño chorreado.

—Si ya no quiere más no lo fuerces —murmura Helvetia.

—Pero aún no acaba.

—No pasa nada, bébetelo tú.

—De hecho... Tengo mucha hambre —la mira de reojo, bebiéndose la leche.

—La montaña es grande y hay muchos animales —murmura esperando que acabe con Prusia.

Germania parpadea.

—Dame algo de comer sin que tenga que salir a buscarlo —pide intentando averiguar cómo es esto de sacarle el aire... Ella frunce más el ceño.

—Tú no estás enfermo.

Él suspira y la mira.

—Nein. No estoy enfermo. Pero estoy cansado y tú tienes comida y si no me la das voy a tomarla.

—Vienes aquí con un niño enfermo y esperas que haga todo lo que quieres y te dé todas las cosas que yo tengo que trabajar para conseguir.

—Por cada cosa que me des, yo te daré el doble mañana. Si tu tuviste que cazar un animal, yo cazare dos para ti —bosteza sin poder evitarlo.

La helvética frunce un poco más el ceño sin estar segura, mirándole a los ojos.

—Es eso o tomo lo que quiero, cuando quiero y como quiero, sin darte nada a cambio.

—Si haces eso no saldrás con vida de la montaña.

Germania la mira fijamente.

—No quieres pelear conmigo

—Tú no quieres pelear conmigo en mi casa con tu niño muerto —replica—. Mañana por la mañana te irás.

Germania aprieta los ojos porque no crean que es muy feliz con amenazas.

—Mujer, no te metas en problemas. Dame algo de comer y te ayudaré a cambio a ALGO.

Los ojos verdes le miran fijamente y sin decir nada, le quita a Prusia de las manos que ya se ha dormido del cansancio.

Él frunce el ceño dejándola hacer. ¿Pero qué era lo que no entendía esta mujer idiota? Sí, estaban en su casa. Pero él era Germania, hijo de Odín, no era cualquiera en su casa. El podía romperle el cuello con una mano o venir aquí con sus hombres y arrasar con su casa si quisiera... Ponerse a vivir aquí. Podía hacer cualquier cosa necesaria ¿y ella quería echarle?

—Yo mantengo a tu hijo con vida esta noche y tú te vas mañana —sentencia y se lleva el niño y el cesto al establo dejándole solo con las cabras.

Germania frunce el ceño y se levanta, porque se ha sentado en el suelo por ahí a darle de comer a Prusia... Y se pega en la cabeza porque esta cabaña le viene chica.

—¿A dónde lo llevas?

Helvetia se acerca al rincón más resguardado del establo, donde no da el aire pero no hace tanto calor como dentro de la cabaña con el fuego. Instala al bebé en el cesto de manera que quede bastante vertical, para que le caigan los mocos y no le impidan respirar y ella se sienta al lado con una silla de madera, un balde con nieve y un trapo.

Germania la mira hacer y suelta un poco el aire, entendiendo claramente que de verdad va a cuidarle. Escueto que es y de pocas palabras, asiente conforme.

Si le jode que se le mueran las cabras, ¿cómo va a dejar que se le muera un bebé en su casa?, estaríamos apañados. Otra cosa es que sea diciembre y sepa que va a seguir enfermándose al no tener la leche de su madre y en una de estas lo más fácil es que se muera porque un resfriado era una enfermedad GRAVE entonces.

Piensa que el hombre este idiota es un necio que no se da cuenta, aunque si la ve hacer, aprende, tiene MUCHA suerte y los dioses lo protegen, puede que el niño sí tenga una posibilidad remota de sobrevivir al invierno.

Germania recarga la espalda en la pared del establo y se escurre al suelo, quitándose las botas y recargando la cabeza en la pared, cerrando los ojos. Tiene un montón de hambre, pero está más cansado que hambriento.

Helvetia le mira de reojo mientras usa el trapo y la nieve para lavarle la cabeza a Prusia y bajarle la temperatura, pensando que creía que se metería en la cabaña y dormiría junto al fuego o quizás sí le robaría algo de comida pero debe querer realmente mucho al bebé.

En realidad no sabe que lo quiere tanto... Sólo se ha metido en la cabeza que es suyo y es nieto de Odín... Y con esa necedad y resolución es que lo está cuidando.

—Voy a beber leche de tus cabras —advierte.

No hay respuesta.

El rubio se recuesta un poco en el suelo, jala a una de la pata y aprieta la ubre echándose un chorro en el ojo en primera instancia. Gruñe... Protesta entre dientes... Maldice un poco.

Cosa que le saca una mueca muy rara a Helvetia, que no es una sonrisa, porque sonreír no sabe, pero le ha dado risa y probablemente es lo más que se ha reído en los últimos cinco años.

El sajón saca otro chorro y bingo, le da en la boca abierta... Y le hace cosquillas en la garganta, ahogándose un poco y tosiendo.

Aparentemente ella no le hace ni caso.

El chico se acuesta de lado y se yergue un poco apretando los ojos y volviendo a maldecir entre dientes, pero ahora ya por puro orgullo... Mira a Helvetia de reojo esperando que no haya visto las torpezas pero ella está asistiendo a Prusia aparentemente muy ocupada.

Se acuesta otra vez y finalmente consigue unos cuantos buenos buches de deliciosa leche tibia.

Helvetia no le hace mucho caso aunque apunta mentalmente en la cuenta de deudas de Germania. Este no tarda casi nada en quedarse completamente dormido pero ella no, se queda velando a Prusia, claro.


	3. Chapter 3

Tras un tiempo prudencial, Helvetia se va a por comida dentro de la casa. Cuando vuelve a salir, se queda mirando al germano.

Y bueno... Germania, en todo su esplendor (con ropa, claro) duerme plácidamente. La helvética saliva mirándole bien porque es todo grande y fuerte y rubio... y tiene la necesidad de hundirle la mano en el pelo laaargo.

Suiza salió a su maaaadreee. Oh sí.

Así que ella mira alrededor, se agacha en cuclillas y toma un mechón entre sus dedos.

Germania se mueve un poquito pero sigue durmiendo. El pelo es sedooooso.

Cuando se mueve ella se asusta un poco, mirándole fijamente a ver si se despierta o no, dejando de masticar el queso que estaba comiendo.

No. No se despierta en realidad, pero si se mueve un poco más y suelta un ronquidito.

Helvetia vacila un poco, se humedece los labios y se acerca un poco el mechón a la nariz para olerlo. Debe oler a río y a fogata... Y a tierra. A Germania que duerme con sueño pesaaaado, sólo que como le despiertes puede romperte el brazo.

Ella sigue mirándole un poco más... no es que no haya visto antes a un hombre pero este es como... los guerreros heridos que suele atender no se le parecen en nada.

Él levanta un brazo y lo estira hacia ella y la toca... Aún dormido. Pobrecitos esos germanos que necesitan contacto humano.

Así que ella se mete un susto de muerte saltando, separándose y corriendo junto a Prusia.

El sajón se mueve un poco medio incómodo en el suelo, especialmente porque está encima de paja y le pica la espalda... Y de la nada se despierta de golpe. Helvetia sigue vigilándole de reojo, se vuelve dándole la espalda, nerviosísima.

—Preussen!

Debería fingir asustarse para no delatarse, pero nada más se queda tiesa, muy tensa con los ojos apretados, roja como un tomate dándole la espalda.

—Ah! Ah! —resopla él adaptándose al lugar sin saber dónde demonios está. Sentándose.

Ella no se mueve, fingiéndose muy ocupada con Prusia, de los nervios lo toma del cesto, aunque no debería.

—Estas... ¿Qué pasa? ¿Está bien? —se levanta y casi se rompe la cabeza con el techo.

—Ah... ah! Ah... —claro, Helvetia, claro, no te habías dado cuenta que estaba, a todo esto al moverse de un lado a otro con el bebé, le despierta y se pone a llorar.

—Aaaaauuuu! —pajaritos alrededor de la cabeza, aprieta los ojos—. Verdammt con este techo ¿Qué le pasa al niño, porque llora? —pregunta acercándose aunque se alegra de que este vivo aún.

—P-Porque... porque... estás gritando —lo acuna frunciendo el ceño.

—Pues es que me di en la cabeza con... Agh! —se le acerca agachado.

Ella no responde nada, acunando al niño casi sin hacerle caso, aun sonrojadita y se dice a si misma que está tonta por estar tan nerviosa, casi ni entiende lo que le pasa.

Germania se asoma a mirar al niño mientras se talla un ojo y le pone a Helvetia una mano en el hombro para que se eche atrás, aún medio dormido, la chica da un salto y casi se le cae Prusia.

—Was?! —da un salto con ella.

—No me... qué... ¿qué haces?

—¡Ver al niño! ¿Tú qué haces que saltas?

—Nada. No le pasa nada. Está bien.

Germania se relaja un poquito

—¿Ves? Te dije que no se moriría. ¿Sigue caliente?

—S-Sí, sí —se acerca para tendérselo y vuelve a sonrojarse.

—¿Caliente enfermo? —pregunta desconsoladito.

Helvetia le deja al niño llorando en sus brazos y se va corriendo adentro.

—¿Pero a dónde vas? ¡Tiene que comer otra vez! Espera —va tras ella.

Dentro, ella está pasándose las manos por la cara y dándose palmaditas en las mejillas preguntándose qué demonios es lo que le pasa.

—Tiene hambre él y tengo hambre... —otro golpe en la cabeza—. Aghh!

—¡Deja de seguirme! —protesta ella muy nerviosa dando otro pasito atrás al ver que entra.

Él se agarra la cabeza y aprieta los ojos porque se ha dado fuerte, tambaleándose. Ella parpadea y frunce más el ceño al ver que se toca.

—Este sitio... Verdammt

—S-Siéntate —ordena nerviosa señalándole el suelo mientras va por un trapo. Esta pobre mujer y Germania ni enterado.

Bueno, Germania vuelve a intentar hacerle un poco de caso al niño para que se calle, moviéndolo un poquito mientras se sienta en el suelo, con una mano en la cabeza, eso sí, donde se ha hecho un chichón.

Helvetia traga saliva y con el ceño fruncido se acerca a mirarle la cabeza.

—¿Estás mejor? ¿Estás más sano? ¿Ya puedes ir a cazar con Vati? —susurra para Prusia y la mira de reojo y yo no puedo creer que haya llegado hasta aquí y aún no le pregunte su nombre.

Prusia sigue llorando lleno de mocos porque tiene hambre y sueño.

—Aún tiene mocos, pero esta menos caliente —el médico ha hablado. Mira a Helvetia que se ha embobado otra vez un poquito con el pelo de Germania.

Carraspea y se va hacia afuera sin decir nada ni mirarle. Él parpadea un poco sin tener que l pasa.

—Ehm... ¿Mujer? Necesita comida

Ella está fuera de la casa. Germania entonces deja al niño en la cuna, se levaaaanta y se va a buscar el jarrito... Y a la mujer misteriosa que TIENE que hacerle leche con miel

Helvetia vuelve con hielo en el paño para el chichón de Germania... sí. Así o más ridícula. Debe topárselo de frente en la puertecita. Así que se choca la cara en su pecho porque no esperaba encontrarlo ahí.

—Oh! Aquí estás —tan tranquilo casi ni nota el golpe

Ella si lo nota y vueeeeelve a sonrojarse y se le cae el hielo y el trapo al suelo.

Ahí va Germania a recogerlo, eso sí, porque es bestia y bruto pero... Solicito. Así que al ver que se agacha ella se sonroja más y da un pasito atrás de tener que explicarle que lo ha traído para él sin que lo pidiera.

Él lo extiende hacia ella esperando, claro, que lo tome, pero lo que hace es esconder las manos a la espalda.

—Toma —parpadea y, bueno... No nota el sonrojo porque está oscuro aunque hay luna y entra un poco de luz.

Traga saliva y pasa a su lado hacia adentro sin tomarlo, directa a por Prusia.

—¿Qué es esto? Ah, hielo... ¿Es para Preussen? —la sigue. Tienes una sombra nueva, Helvetia.

Ella le mira de reojo nerviosa y vuelve a llevarse a Prusia a otro lado mientras sigue llorando.

—Necesitamos comida, yo también tengo hambre —bosteza persiguiéndola y acercándose a ella para ver a Prusia. Te acosooooo y no lo seeee

—¡Deja de seguirme! —Helvetia no es como que tu casa sea enorme

—¡Pues que quieres que haga si no! No estás haciendo lo que debes. Ten —insiste con el trapo—. Dámelo y ve a por la leche dulce.

—Eso... cabeza —murmura apartando la cara sonrojada.

—¿Cabeza? —se lleva la mano habiendo olvidado el golpe y aprieta los ojos al apachurrarse—. Au!

—Eso —sentencia y se va con Prusia hacia las brasas que quedan de fuego para volver a avivarlo

—¿Esto? Oh... Para mí —levanta las cejas y se pone el hielo directo. Germania... Piensa.

La helvética está tan nerviosa que se pone con el fuego sin soltar a Prusia, haciéndolo nada más con una mano y ahí se acerca Germania a ella con el masacote de hielo en la cabeza. Al calooooor en lo oscuritoooo.

Pero Helvetia no le nota, con el corazón a cien y azotando las brasas demasiado fuerte para abrirlas y que prenda el tronco que ha puesto.

—Tienes un buen fuego aquí. Hace más frío que abajo —murmura con voz súper grave y vuelve a meterle un susto de muerte. Esta vez no se le cae Prusia, pero ella sí se cae del salto

Germania levanta las cejas y más o menos consigue que no se caiga del todo deteniéndola de debajo de un brazo.

Helvetia se abraza de Prusia como si la vida le fuera en ello abriendo los ojos como plaaaaato.

La levanta con fuerza tomándola de la cintura, bestia pero eficaz. La pone de pie pero es que le tiemblan hasta las rodillas.

—No te caigas —ordena y levanta una ceja porque la siente temblorina—. No estarás enferma tú también, ¿verdad?

Ella traga saliva, aparta la cara y se separa de él... pensando eso mismo también, igual de sonrojada.

—Necesitamos comida —conclusión.

Los ojos verdes se vuelven al fuego otra vez, intentando no mirarle.

—¿Quieres que ordeñe a la cabra?

—S-Sí —aun no le mira.

—Necesito un balde —pasito hacia ella—. ¿El niño está bien?

Saltito, aprieta al niño contra sí.

—S-Sí.

—¿Dónde hay un balde? —pregunta trasteando un poco por ahí.

—En el establo, el que he usado con la nieve.

—Ah, ¡es verdad! —se gira yendo hacia allá porque no, no es Roma de atosigante. Disfruta el respiro, Helvetia

El suspiro de alivio debe oírlo hasta Britania y Germania ni enteraaaaaado.

Sin Germania alrededor poniéndola nerviosa porque... ehm... por tonto. Y pesado. Es más fácil todo. Deja a Prusia que aun llora en la mesa y se vuelve al fuego, en menos de un minuto lo tiene perfectamente preparado.

Germania vuelve un rato más tarde con el balde casi desbordándose mientras ella está haciendo de nuevo el preparado de hierbas y dejando que Prusia le mame el dedo embadurnado en miel nada más para oír el silencio unos instantes.

—Aquí está —la pone encima de la mesa de golpe y seguro se medio desborda tirándose un poquito.

Ella vuelve a dar un saltito quitándole el dedo de la boca al bebé.

—Debes tener algo más que leche para comer... En serio me muero de hambre.

La helvética traga saliva dejando al bebé y acercándose al fuego otra vez. Germania la mira hacer frunciendo un poco el ceño.

—Hay... queso —susurra.

—¡Queso! ¿Dónde tienes queso? —pregunta y hasta se le abren más los ojos.

Se lo señala y secretamente desearía impresionarle porque está orgullosa de su queso. Se va a comer TODO tu queso, querida mía. Y va a encantarle. Puede que vuelva por más.

Ahí va Germania casi corriendo hacia donde dice. Lo encuentra debajo de un trapo. Ella le mira hacer de reojo mientras prepara la leche para calentarla.

El sajón le corta un trozo con la mano y se lo mete a la boca y menos de dos segundos más tarde se está metiendo un trozo más grande ¿Sabéis que son como las tres de la mañana, par de dos?

Desfrunce un poco el ceño al notar que le gusta y sigue a su asunto con la leche

—También tengo una esterilla de mimbre —suelta Helvetia sin que venga a cuento.

Germania va a tener líos estomacales mañana con la cantidad de queso, porque la mira con la boca llena como ratón. Ahora veo de donde lo saco Inglaterra.

—¿Umpha phe?

—Una esterilla. Para dormir —explica concentrada en la leche. Germania parpadea.

—¿Puedo dormir ahí?

Asiente solo una vez sin mirarle porque ella suele dormir dentro, junto al fuego, en una esterilla que estira por la noche y recoge al levantarse. Pero Prusia tiene fiebre y hace demasiado calor junto al fuego, por eso lo llevó al establo.

Germania le mira fijamente unos instantes y por primera vez...

—Danke.

Ella no le mira, girándose a verter el preparado en el cántaro. Él toma otros pedazos de queso metiéndose los a la boca.

—¿Cómo preparas esto?

—Con leche —le mira de reojo solo una vez.

—¿Con leche cómo? Es mejor que los que he probado antes —responde con la boca llena, mirándola—. Con carne seca estaría muy bien.

—Con leche de cabra, sé olerlo para que sepa bueno —explica y eso es lo más detallado que obtendrás mientras toma al bebé y le da ella el cántaro esta vez. Nada más es porque le has dicho que te gusta y eres tú, que eres así muy rubito y mono, pero ese es otro asunto del que ella ni es, ni quiere ser consciente.

—Olerlo —repite asintiendo —. ¿Tienes cerveza?

Sí que la tiene, pero... es muy cara porque no sabe hacérsela ella sola, así que tiene que cambiarla, así que es cara. Aprieta los ojos.

—Yo la preparo en casa y traía pero se me ha terminado ya. El bebé la vómito.

—No se la des con el estómago vacío.

—Oh... ¿Si tiene leche no vomita? Le daré... ¿Puedes darme cerveza?

—Pues pruébalo, no debería vomitarla en realidad —responde ella en un murmullo.

—Lo probaré. Si es mein sohn debe beber cerveza desde pequeño.

Los ojos verdes le miran de reojo, pero no dice nada porque es mejor eso que darle agua, la gente se enferma con agua.

Germania corta oooootro trozo más de queso y se acerca a ella de nuevo a ver si puede robar leche con miel, pero está aun dándole el "biberón" a Prusia.

—¿Hay más leche dulce? —tan cínico pregunta mirando por encima de su hombro, tocándose la frente porque casi se vuelve a dar

La helvética le mira de reojo, nerviosa y no dice nada, porque miel sí que hace.

—Mmm... —se asoma a la olla y hay ahí la que no ha puesto en el cántaro, claro.

—Es para el bebé.

Así que ahí va Germania a... Ok, vale, se detiene.

—Oh...

Ella sigue mirándole de reojo.

—Ehm... Pero seguro puedes hacer más...

Helvetia se vuelve al bebé sin contestar. Germania la mira y toma el cazo igual, ella no dice nada pero frunce el ceño.

Él se asoma y mete un dedo, e lo lleva a los labios y sonríe. "Sonríe". Así como... Suele sonreír. Es que es mucho decir que sonríe.

Ahí Prusia acaba de comer, ella le quita el cántaro y lo levanta para hacerle eructar. Germania empina el cazo y se bebe unos cuantos tragos de leche. Es como un oso, torpecito, grande en la casa.. Y por lo que veo bastante glotón.

Ella se acerca y le tiende al bebé.

—Was?

—Duérmelo.

—¿Que lo duerma... Cómo?

Helvetia le mira fijamente con el ceño fruncido. Él baja el cazo sin más opciones.

—Mmm... —le mira con los ojos entrecerrados... ¡Pero vaya que la mujer tiene mirada dura! Le quita al niño de las manos con cierta brusquedad y torpeza... Se le resbala. Helvetia se mueve deprisa para que no se caiga.

—Llévame a la estera

—No va a dormir contigo, solo duérmelo.

—¿Por qué no va a dormir conmigo? Puede dormir conmigo. Durmió conmigo el primer día así acostado sobre mí.

—Porque está enfermo y tú das calor —se sonroja con eso yendo a buscar la esterilla que está recogida. ¿Te da caloooor Helvetitaaaa?

Germania gruñe un poco y mira a Prusia y no tiene idea de cómo hacerle dormir más allá de meterle el dedo a la boca y cantar, que es lo que hizo la última vez, sólo que con leche. Vuelve a sentarse en el suelo.

Eso ya vale, Prusia tan feliz chupándole el dedo a su papá ronroneante mientras Helvetia prepara la esterilla con mantas oyéndole cantar también. Bueno... Germania no tiene una voz espléndida, claro, pero es grave, profunda, y monótona.

El problema es que el niño estornuda y cuando lo hace lloriquea porque se despierta. Germania aprieta los ojos embarrado.

—Ehhh... Shhh... —otra vez le enchufa el dedo en la boca y le canta más fuerte.

Helvetia finge ocuparse de espaldas a él nada más que para escucharle y toma la leche que ha dejado, por cierto.

Besos indirectoooooos.

Germania le canta algo de sangre y guerra y la fuerza que le dan los dioses... Porque es la canción que se sabe mejor y a él le hace sentir bien. Después de un poco es él el que empieza a quedarse dormido.

Prusia ya duerme y si Helvetia no se estuviera moviendo también lo haría, aunque sí que bosteza.

Germania deja de cantar, tarareando un poco y al final se queda completamente en silencio... Dormido.

La chica se acerca a él y le quita a Prusia de los brazos con cuidado para no despertar al bebé... aprovechando para mirarle de cerca.

Debe de costarle un poco de trabajo quitárselo, pero a su favor diremos que hay un rayo de luz de luna que se cuela de buena manera por alguna rendija y hace que le pueda ver.

Cambia el peso de pie y se humedece los labios porque quisiera tocarle los suyos, que se ven carnositos y rosaditos.

Germania los entreabre en sueños. Tentaciones.

Helvetia traga saliva y estira la mano levantándola hacia él, sin llegar a tocarle. En el momento de mayor tensión a Germania se le cae un poco la cabeza hacia el frente.

Ella aparta la mano asustada y se va corriendo al establo.

Germania dice que en serio él no tiene problema en que por una vez pueda dormir una noche en la esterilla, pero que qué necesidad hay de hacerle dormir en el suelo.

Cuando Helvetia sale corriendo un sonido medio despierta a Germania... Que sólo se arrastra un poco a la esterilla y se echa encima quedándose otra vez dormido y ocupando seguro el 90% del suelo de la cabaña.

Mientras está sentada con el bebé en el cesto se nota el corazón acelerado sin entender qué le ocurre y preguntándose si no estará ella misma enferma, nunca antes le había pasado nada de todo esto.

La ponía de los nervios, haciéndola sentir rara, haciéndola hablar como una de esas mujeres que parecían gallinas y parloteaban incesantemente, dándole todas esas cosas que pedía... total ¿para qué? Seguro ni agradecido estaba al final.

Una de esas mujeres que parecían gallinas... ¡Con tanto que hablas! Sí que lo estáaaaa, te hará un hijo.

Helvetia niega con la cabeza reprobándose a sí misma la actitud y se dispone a velar a Prusia... quedándose en duermevela de tanto en tanto.

* * *

_Helvetia... que mal te vemos. _


	4. Chapter 4

En uno de los viajes al baño, Helvetia vuelve a entrar a la casa y se pega un susto porque se le habia olvidado que estaba ahí y ooooootra vez se sonroja.

Germania duerme agotado y debe hacerla tropezar de verdad porque ocupa TODO el espacio. De hecho pienso que en una de esas que entra, él se mueve y literal le mete el pie. Así que se le cae de bruces encima.

Germania pega un SALTO espantándose y dando un grito. No creas que ella no grita intentando levantarse y separarse completamente histerica y roooooja.

El sajón la toma del cuello pensando por un segundo que quizás es un enemigo que quiere matarle mientras duerme... Los problemas de ser soldado. Pero no aprieta tan fuerte al oírle la voz. Parpadea...

La helvética se sigue moviendo como loca empujándole e intentando quitarse.

—Para, para! ¿Qué pasa? ¿Qué haces? ¿Dónde está el niño?

—Me has tirado, ¡sueltame!

El sajón parpadea unas cuantas veces más y nota que la trae del cuello. Suelta un poco más.

—¿Yo? Si yo estoy dormido

Helvetia traga saliva en cuanto la suelta, nerviosa, incorporándose un poco y separándosele.

—¿Qué estás haciendo? —pregunta y por primera vez siente una... Punzadita en las regiones vitales con la cercanía.

—E-Estoy... Eh... —se levanta y vuelve a salir corriendo hacia el establo.

Germania se sienta en el suelo sin entender un pimiento... Mirándola irse. Se levanta, sale a mear y se enamora también de las vistas de la montaña...

Helvetia se sienta junto a Prusia HISTERICA.

El germano otra vez no muy enterado... Vuelve unos segundos más tardes sintiéndose considerablemente más relajado. Al menos de la vejiga.

—¿Mujer?

Ella ni se mueve de lo tensa.

—Está amaneciendo.

Helvetia traga saliva y le mira un poco de reojo.

—Preussen está bien?

Los ojos verdes se vuelven de nuebo al bebé que sigue dormido y se relaja suspirando porque sí lo está.

Germania se estira y bosteza poniendo las manos en el hecho y empujando un poco.

—¿Tú... Tienes un nombre? —no, Germania, se llama "mujer".

Ella le mira de reojo otra vez, prácticamente dándole la espalda.

—Helvetia —susurra.

—Ermetia?

Le fulmina un poco.

—Nein? No escuche bien.

—Helvetia —repite entredientes.

—Helvetia.

Asiente una sola vez

—Helvetia —repite Germania.

Ella se sonroja un poco y se va a por el balde porque es hora de ponerse en marcha con las cabras.

Él se asoma con Prusia... Ve que duerme y no crean que este no se pone en marcha temprano

Ella nada más lo vigila de tanto en tanto, así que... Helvetia. Tu sombra sajona te sigue.

—Quiero ir a recoger mi lanza y mi escudo cuando suba más el sol.

—Tú hijo esta vivo, el trato era que te ibas.

—Nein, no voy a irme hasta que no a te sano y fuerte —y vas a venir conmigo.

—¡¿Qué?! ¡No! ¡Va a estar enfermando todo el tiempo hasta que se muera!

Germania parpadea... Y de vedad te v a llevar su casa como le de más argumentos.

—Pues no me voy hasta que no este completamente sano.

—¡No fue eso lo que hablamos!

—Mujer. No puedo irme con un niño así. Tú aquí lo cuidas y le das de comer —niega con la cabeza.

—¡Ya te he dicho que no sobrevivirá! ¡Aquí no puedes quedarte!

—No se va a morir —niega de nuevo.

—Aquí no puedes quedarte.

—¿Por que no?

—Porque no es lugar para un niño muerto. ¡Es mi casa!

—¡No es un niño muerto! Es nieto de Odín y TÚ vas a mantenerlo vivo hasta que ya no este enfermo

—¡No! Ese no era el trato. Yo no me voy a quedar aquí y tú tampoco.

—¿Tú no te vas a quedar aquí? —inclina la cabeza.

—No. Hay que llevar el rebaño a otro lugar.

—Iremos contigo.

—¡No! No puedes venir.

—¿Por qué no?

—Eres una molestia y no estás enfermo, si quieres cama y comida búscatelas en un pueblo.

Le mira con los ojos azules entrecerrados.

—Tú cuidas al niño, yo llevo las cabras al pastoreo.

—¿Qué? No!

—Ja.

—No, eres un forastero y no conoces las montañas.

—Las conoceré. Tú tienes que cuidar a Preussen.

—¡No soy su madre! —exclama y se sonroja con eso al notar lo que ha dicho.

—No eres su madre... —...pero podrías serlo de ahora en adelante. Frunce el ceño y se lo piensa con seriedad. Ella le mira de reojito, sonrojada—. Pero eres mujer —lo cual aclara todo.

—Pero no tu mujer —no le sostiene la mirada, sonrojada aun, en un susurrito.

Germaniaaaaaa . El problema es que lo más simple que se le ocurre ahora mismo es... La mira con el ceño fruncido y esto es tu culpa, Helvetia.

—Pues ahora eres MI mujer. Y vas a quedarte a cuidar a mi hijo.

—¿Quéeeee? —se sonroja de muerte.

Así de simple, querida

—Ja. Mi mujer. Tú cuida al niño yo llevo a las cabras —todo tan simple—. Voy a ir antes por mi lanza. Dame comida.

Lo siento, es que... ella parpadea un par de veces con la boca entreabierta.

—Comida. Desayuno —agita la mano esperando que... Pues la traiga.

—¡No quiero ser tu mujer!

¿Y crees que a él le importa un pepino? Es que NO es pregunta.

—¿Y eso a mi qué? Tráeme queso.

En realidad nunca habido otro hombre más cercano a ocupar esa... posición.

—¡Es mi casa y mi vida!

—Y eres mi mujer. Te conviene. Te cuidaré —se encoge de hombros—, y tú cuidarás de Preussen —no sé que está haciendo Germania, sinceramente.

—No has hecho una sola cosa útil y no sirves para nada. No quiero ser tu mujer, eres un extranjero.

—Sí que sirvo de muchas cosas, soy el hijo de Odín, el mejor guerrero, amo y señor de todo —infla el pecho y se estira a toda su altura y se da otra vez en la cabezota.

—Seas quien seas no has hecho una sola cosa útil desde que estás aquí.

—¡Pues dime qué quieres que haga y lo hago!

—Márchate y no me molestes más.

—Nein, eres mi mujer —indignado.

—¡No soy tu mujer! —vuelve a sonrojarse.

—Sí lo eres —la lucha de necedad, sobándose la cabeza—. Tráeme queso y voy a ir de pastoreo... Y prepara la leche de Preussen —la verdad es que Germania no tiene ni idea de que demonios más es lo que hace una "su" mujer, fuera de lo obvio... En lo que aún no piensa, y cuidar al niño y arreglar la casa, mientras el provee.

—¡No te vas a llevar mi rebaño de pastoreo si ni conoces las montañas! ¡Se te van a despeñar y me va a costar muy caro!

—¡No se me va a despeñar! ¿Tú crees que nunca he llevado cabras a pastorear? —ojos en blanco—. Mujer... Hel... vetia? Deja todo en mis manos que soy tu hombre

Vuelve a sonrojarse sin poder evitarlo.

—Pero son mis cabras y mis montañas. ¡Son duras y traidoras y no voy a dejar que les pase nada solo por tu testarudez y necedad! ¿Quieres hacer algo útil? Pues cuida de tú hijo que sí te necesita, no de mí que me cuido sola sin ningun hombre!

Germania suelta el aire y la mira fijamente.

—Vamos a aclarar una cosa —se acerca un paso a ella y la toma de los hombros, con el ceño fruncido. Ella traga saliva sonrojandose de nuevo tratando de dar un pasito atrás—. Yo soy el hombre, yo pastoreo, yo me cuido a mi y a ti y al niño. Yo soy Germania, hijo de Odín.

—Son mis cabras y no van a ir de pastoreo con un extranjero. No soy estúpida.

—Entoces las cabras comerán pasto de aquí, tú cuidarás al niño y yo iré por mi escudo y a conocer tu montaña.

—No voy a hacerlo todo mientras tú estás por ahí dando saltos para que te hagas daño y tenga que ir a rescatarte. Si quieres comer, trae conmida. Si quieres que cuide a tu hijo, trae para mí o iré a buscarla yo misma y él morirá.

Parpadea... Y ese es un buen trato.

—Bien. Comida —asiente dándose la vuelta

Helvetia parpadea al ver que eso ha funcionado... y nota que acaba de meterse en un berenjenal porque va a tener que cuidar ella del bebé.

Oh, sí. Germania se acerca al queso y corta un trozo.

Además de todo el trabajo que tiene, aprieta los ojos por ser tan blanda y tan idiota que la desconcentra cuando le habla como si se volviera tonta.

—Volveré —sentencia sin mirarla y sale corriendo así sin más preámbulo.

Ella le mira y vacila unos instantes antes de salir a ver a donde va y qué hace.

Germania mira al sol... Y da un par de vueltas ubicándolo todo antes de dirigirse hacia donde supone que está su lanza. Tan tranquilo.

Ella le mira hasta que se pierde tras unas piedras... o más bien lo espia. Y cuando ya no está, quiere meter la cabeza en un balde y golpearse a si misma por todo lo que acaba de pasar. Bienvenida, Helvetia, al mundo de los bobos.

Germania piensa un poco más adelante que esto quizás no vaya tan mal. La tierra parece buena, las montañas son hermosas y el tener una mujer que cuide al niño.

Lo que acaba por hacer Helvetia, después de limpiar a Prusia y desayunar, detestando a Germania que se ha comido todo su queso, es preparar un fardo para atarse el bebé al pecho y juntar al rebaño para bajar al pueblo, con lo que odia bajar... pero ahí se encamina refunfuñando.

Germania... Va a intentar cazar algo que te impresione... Así que va a traer lo más grande y complicado que encuentre.

En el pueblo, consigue a un chico al que tiene que pagarle un bote de miel para que pastoree a las cabras por ella, yendo a buscar a una matrona porque Prusia necesita leche de una madre.

Germania se taaaarda todo el día, pero consigue traer un íbice y una herida pequeña en la frente. Para cuando vuelve, ella está con el niño bañado y dormido en su cuna mientras arregla algunas cosas rotas, zurce la ropa desgarrada, limpia y trabaja en las cosas de la casa en general, preparando la nueva remesa de quesos y toda esa clase de quehaceres.

Es que no hagas más que le enamoras ¡La mujer perfecta!

Lo hace porque es lo que hay que hacer y no puede salir con el bebé enfermo. Sí, lo imaginamos, pero a Germania le gusta y empieza a estar algo cómodo. Así que entra a la casa de su mujer cansado y sudado, habiendo colgado el íbice en el árbol de afuera.

¡Que no es su mujer!

Sí que lo eeeees

Ella se sonroja en cuanto entra, porque no creais que no lleva todo el día pensando en él y en ese asunto de ser su mujer... viendo las mujeres del pueblo que tienen un hombre, quien sabe para qué. Y es que... en realidad no le irian mal un par de manos fuertes que le ayudaran en ciertas cosas, aunque sea perfectamente capaz de hacer todo lo que necesita ella sola... y ya no digamos solo por la... mera compañia. Pero no, es absurdo, tendría que enseñarselo todo y con lo terco que es seguro es dificilisimo que aprenda y es una boca más que nada más exige sin hacer nada en realidad y le trae problemas, la pone nerviosa y torpe.

La cuestión aquí es que él casi no ha pensado en todas las cosas complicadas... De hecho no ha pensado en mucho más que en que tiene un niño pequeño que le llamara Vati y una mujer nueva que no se le va a morir. Además... Ella es buena y hace un queso fantástico. Malditos hombres y su cerebro simple.

—Mujeeeer.

Ella traga saliva y sigue a lo suyo, ni creas que te va a traer las zapatillas o algo así, está trabajando.

Germania se le acerca y ella está teeeeeeeensa.

—Traje carne y voy a despellejarlo. Dame un cuenco —y debe estar sudado embarrado en sangre.

Ella se humedece los labios y se pone de pie. Lo que si ocurre es que esta vez la mira un poco más intensamente que las otras.

—Hay una mujer... en la aldea. Puede hacer que tu hijo sobreviva —indica mientras busca el cuenco.

—Nein. Tú haces que mi hijo sobreviva y yo hago que los dos sobrevivan. No quiero otra mujer, tú eres mi mujer.

—¡No soy tu mujer! Ella puede darle la leche que necesita, no sobrevivirá con leche de cabra.

El sajón parpadea sin estar seguro de entender lo que quiere decir.

—¿Quieres decir que hay una mujer que tiene una leche mejor?

—Es una mujer embarazada, tiene leche de mujer.

Germania levanta las cejas porque no se le había ocurrido.

—Oh. Otra madre que alimente al mío —y así surge el concepto de mujer esclava para Germania.

Ella asiente una vez y le da el cuenco.

—Esa es una idea muy buena.

Helvetia asiente de nuevo con el ceño fruncido.

—Tráela mañana y nos la llevaremos cuando vayamos a mi casa.

—¿Qué? No!

—Entonces tendremos que encontrar otra. Seguramente habrá más mujeres con bebés en el camino. Por ahora puedes traerla mañana.

—Ella no puede subir a la montaña, ¡esta embarazada! —y solo le falta añadir "merluzo".

—Pues hay que llevarle al niño. Mañana se lo llevas —y es que ¿qué parte de "eres la mujer que arregla esas cosas" no entiendes aún?

—Es TÚ hijo, no el mío.

—Pero eres mi mujer

—¡No, no lo soy! —sonrojo de nuevo

—¡Sí que lo eres porque lo digo yo! Deja de discutir —levanta la voz.

Ella frunce el ceño y se da la vuelta volviéndose a lo que hacía. Bien... Y yo recomiendo ampliamente que no le des la espalda más tarde. Por ahora considera que ya le ha dado la razón. Simplemente se da la media vuelta y va a descuartizar al animal...

Helvetia refunfuña mientras sigue concentrada en sus quehaceres y le espia por la ventana.

Ahí en el desangramiento es cuando piensa en una solución fantástica y maravillosa. Necesitan una mujer embarazada y una madre para que produzca leche... Y además ella dice que no es su mujer. 1+1=2, lo más simple es hacerla su mujer, que tenga un hijo y ahora que la lleve a casa sea ELLA realmente su mujer.

Helvetia siente una perturbación en el universo.

Y... Que alimente a Prusia, claro esta. ¡Si era una idea brillante! Ordena las cosas ya que ha terminado, se limpia con nieve toda la sangre que tiene encima. Mete el cazo con la bilis, las piedras del riñón y esas de cosas tan valiosas que le ha quitado al animal. Lo deja en la puerta y entra.

Ella se va a echarle un ojo a Prusia al notar que se acerca a la puerta, oooootra vez nerviosa. Él la busca con la mirada, se acerca a ella y la toma de la cintura.

—Idea —murmura asomándose a ver si esta cargando o no a Prusia.

No, nada más está mirándole y pega un saltito que casi tira el cesto que le hace de cuna. Germania tira de ella alejándola de Prusia y mirando alrededor a ver donde puede recargarla.

Helvetia intenta apartarse para que la suelte, sonrojada sin saber lo que hace, pero él la pone contra la mesa, una mano en la espalda y empuja para que de agache.

—¿Qué haces? —hace fuerza para impedirselo e intentar girarse. Él no la deja haciendo una poca de fuerza.

—Niño —murmura buscando levantarle la falda/túnica/loquesea.

Hace más fuerza y se sonroja un montón cuando nota que esta poniéndole las manos bajo la ropa, intentando que no lo haga, sin entender a qué se refiere.

—¡Sueltame!

Pero Germania no le suelta, pensando que esto es más como suele ser, con los chillidos y todo. Le repega las regiones vitales y tira de lo que sea que ella traiga como ropa interior.

Se sonroja un monton más, revolviéndose e intenta pisarle y patearle sin saber qué pretende, pero muy avergonzada de que la desnude por ahí.

El problema, Helvetia, es que esta acostumbrado a estas cosas. Patadas, golpes y hasta mordiscos pero es que a ella nunca le han hablado de como es que las mujeres se embarazan.

—Deja de moverte —murmura deteniéndole de la cintura con una mano y terminando de arrancarle toda la ropa de la cintura hacia abajo con la otra, o al menos intentándolo.

—Nooo! —se sonroja de muerte e intenta cubrirse, histerica y asustada.

Él gruñe un poco deteniéndola aún de la cintura, aflojandose la faja de la cintura y sacándose las regiones vitales con la otra mano. Ignora sus esfuerzos por cubrirse.

Ella lloriquea avergonzada intentando aun soltarse y pelear. El germano la levanta de la cintura con ambos brazos.

—Híncate —pide intentando que se hinque en la mesa.

—¡NO! ¿Por qué haces esto? ¡Sueltame!

—Nein. Hincate —insiste tomándola de una pierna y tratando de que se ponga a cuatro patas.

Es que no te va a dejar, sigue intentando girarse así que ahí va él a tirarle del pelo y a medio abrirle las piernas, presionandola boca abajo contra la mesa con el antebrazo.

—No te muevas —insiste con voz más grave empezando a impacientarse.

Y ahí si que grita y trata de darle patadas y de buscar su daga. Sin impresionarse demasiado, Germania la presiona más contra la mesa, aplastandola, tira más de su pelo y con la otra mano dirige sus regiones vitales a la zona en cuestión. En un sólo movimiento brusco y seco pone A en B sacándole un GRITO. Se queda paralizadisima con las rodillas temblándole sin saber qué le está pasando, sintiendo ahí abajo un dolor tremendo como si la desgarrara, sin haber sentido nunca algo así, ni con el periódo.

(Suiza aprieta los ojos y se esconde en Austria sin querer mirar más. Austria lo abraza y tiembla un poco pensando que él no fue tan horrible... no?No. No, no. En lo absoluto. Austria lo que hizo horrible fue irse, lo demás sólo fue... raro)

Germania le respira en el cuello, pesado y entrecortado. Se mueve otra vez, hacia atrás, y vuelve con fuerza... Le suelta un poco el pelo. Ella sigue paralizada en pánico, con la respiración agitadisima y el corazon desbocado, aprieta los ojos y ni se atreve a chillar.

Otra respiración y un gemidito. El movimiento es idéntico al anterior y la suelta del todo del pelo, poniéndole la mano en el cuello.

Hay que decir que Helvetia llora un poco en silencio, lo que es SUMAMENTE extraño en ella y que todo lo que hubieras podido gustarle... se le ha pasado. Al menos en este momento, porque además siente que la estás matando porque evidentemente ni siquiera está excitada.

Germania aumenta un poco el ritmo, no pone más fuerza, no deja de aplastarla un poco, pero claramente no intenta matarla. Suelta unos cuantos gruñidos más y repentinamente un grito grave y profundo.

Ella esconde la cara en las manos deseando que esto acabe cuanto antes, aun muerta de miedo, nada más que la deje en paz y se lleve su estupido hijo y sus estupidas cosas que no ha hecho más que darle trabajo y dolor de cabeza.

El sajón le resopla encima dejándose caer, con el cerebro en blanco esperando unos segundos antes de sacar A de B.

(Suiza dice que va a dispararle a su padre en la cabeza la próxima que le vea)

Helvetia tiembla y solloza deseando que esto acabe. Germania se separa tan de golpe como le saltó encima, subiéndose los pantalones.

—Hay carne fresca —anuncia realmente poco enterado de lo traumático que esto acaba de ser—, pon el fuego.

La helvética sigue temblorina sin atreverse a moverse siquiera. El germano la mira por encima del hombro pensando que en realidad ha sido menos chillona que las otras. Será una buena mujer.

Todo el cuerpo le tiembla un montón y no está segura de que no se vaya a caer en cuanto se mueva. Germania se limpia el sudor de la cara con el dorso de la mano y piensa que tiene un montón de sed y quisiera cerveza.

Helvetia se humedece los labios y poco a poco trata de poner las piernas dormidas en posicion para levantarse. Germania trastea un poco por ahí buscando leche o algo.

Respira un par de veces al notar que le aguantan y busca su arco con la mirada verde por la casa, lo más disimuladamente qur puede, acercándose con esfuerzo a tomarlo.

Bebe un poco de la vasija de Prusia y la mira. Para cuando ya está tensando el arco contra él con una flecha montada apuntándole.

—Hay sangre, hay que beberla hoy y... —se detiene y la mira. Parpadea.

—Recoge a tú bebé y sal de mi casa —susurra lo más firmemente que puede, pero le tiembla la voz.

—Was?

—Ahora.

—Pero...

Tensa más el arco y le cae una lágrima traidora.

—Nein, tienes que venir conmigo —parpadea, le mirar cara y no quiero disculparle, sólo que... esto pasa cuando una persona no conoce otras formas de hacer más que las que conoce. Lo sentimos, Helvetia. Vacila un poco porque el arco y la flecha... Es demasiado fácil que le atraviese a esa distancia.

Dispara de manera que la flecha le peine y monta otra, ahora apunta a Prusia. A Germania se le baja el estómago del susto con la flecha y se le acelera el corazón.

—N-Nein... Espera —protesta levantándose y poniéndose entre Prusia y la flecha.

Le mira fijamente entrecerrando los ojos. Él frunce el ceño sin entender del todo más allá de que no le ha parecido algo... Aún así, algo en su mirada, le hace pensar que es MUY en serio lo del arco y sí que podría disparar. Traga saliva.

Le tiembla la mano, te estás tardando demasiado y acabas de violarla, Germania. Lárgate.

El sajón se gira a Prusia y le toma en brazos malamente, pensando aún que esto es idiota, que lleva todo el día buscando comida y que, coño, ¡si era su mujer! Casi corre los dos pasos a la puerta, se pega en la cabeza con el techo... Maldice y se agacha para salir.

A Helvetia se le acelera la respiración mirándole sin dejar de apuntarle.

Él recoge del suelo su lanza y escudo sin entender como llegaron a este punto. ¡Joder! Le mira un instante pensando que esto está maaaal, con el ceño fruncido y por un instante de rabia piensa en lanzarle la lanza y matarla.

—Yo soy Germania, hijo de Odín.

Le dispara otra flecha pretendiendo clavarsela en el hombro y debe clavársela. Sin más. Conozco a estos helvéticos.

Germania abre los ojos como platos del dolor y la sorpresa, mirándola fijamente... Y sólo porque trae a Prusia es que no hace nada más que salir corriendo.

—Volveré.

En cuanto sale ella, sale corriendo a cerrar la puerta con un listón de madera lo mejor que puede y se cae al suelo apoyada en ella porque solo estaba sosteniéndola en pie la corre... Y corre. Y CORRE. Partiendo la flecha y dejándose encajado un trozo. Ella fingira que no ha pasado e intentara olvidarlo... y no va a volver a esa casita no sé en cuanto porque en nueve meses.

Es posible que Germania vuelva alguna otra vez... Solo. Puede que ahí sea cuando le disparé, lo medio desangre y no la viole pero conozca a Suiza. No, es que... Si ya está Suiza... Es otro asunto. Puede que sí intente pero no creo que Helvetia se deje.

Pues va a encontrarla embarazada que es peor. Si está embarazada no va a intentarlo. Quizás ahí sepa que es suyo y peleen.

Es que ella no sabra que lo está.

Ah. Uy, es que... Es que Germania es un despiste para esas cosas.

* * *

_Suiza le manda un abrazo a su madre porque sabe, SABE, lo duro que es, además, quedarse SOLO y sin entender NADA._

_Desastre, Germania. Hoy le manda una disculpa a Helvetia, ya bien pulido_

_Gracias_

_Esta todo el mundo horrorizado. Suiza no va a hablarle en un año. Germania... Es muy... Lo... Lo siente._

_Austria le mira duramente y niega con la cabeza tsk tsk tsk. Suiza quiere matarle y Germania se defiende diciendo que eran otros tiempos._

_Y hasta aquí. Especialmente dedicado a Tari, ojalá le haya gustado. A ella y a ti, que lo has leìdo._


End file.
